1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to control humidity, and particularly well suited for humidifying tobacco product storage cases. More specifically, the present invention is a humidifier device designed to be easily modified to suit the particular needs of a variety of storage cases and capable of being easily replenished or replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humidifying devices have long been used to control the humidity level within an enclosed environment. One specific area in which humidifying devices have been successfully utilized is in storage cases for storing various tobacco products, food items, musical instruments, or other items that benefit from a controlled environment during long periods of storage. Many attempts have been made to design a humidifying device that is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to maintain, and capable of effectively humidifying an enclosed storage case. No other humidifying device has achieved the same level of success as the present invention.
Consequently, there is a need for a device to control humidity within a storage case that is simple in design and, therefore, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain. The humidifying device should include a plurality of discrete units detachably connected to one another, thereby allowing the user to select the proper number of units necessary to control the humidity level in that particular storage case. The device must be capable of being easily replenished or replaced as needed. Furthermore, the device should be easily detachably mounted to the interior of the storage case without requiring the case to be modified or damaged in order to mount the device.
The following patent publications are examples of related inventions. U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,693, issued on Apr. 22, 1913, to Edwin S. Woods describes a humidor having a refillable reservoir with several pads of absorbent material having removable covers attached thereto and wicks that extend from the reservoir to the pads to supply the pads with fluid. The patent to Woods describes a bulky and relatively complex humidifier structure that is, therefore, relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,384, issued on Dec. 5, 1933, to Wendell M. Hauch describes a humidor having a removable moistening element container and a mechanism for controlling the amount of moisture released into the humidor. The patent to Hauch describes a humidor containing a humidity control device which occupies a substantial portion of the humidor and is relatively complex in design.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,554, issued on Apr. 30, 1935, to Richard D. Zucker describes a humidor having a detachable cover housing a container for a moistening element. The container has one or more passages leading from the interior of the container to the interior of the humidor and a mechanism for selectively opening or closing the passages, thereby controlling the amount of moisture released into the humidor. The patent to Zucker describes a humidor containing a humidity control device which occupies a substantial portion of the humidor and is relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,023, issued on Nov. 11, 1958, to James W. Herdlitchka describes a cigar box humidifier integrated into an auxiliary transparent cover that attaches to the permanently hinged cover of a humidor. The transparent cover is provided with a sponge retaining cup which is lined with moisture releasing holes. The patent to Herdlitchka describes a humidifier of relatively complex design which requires that the cigar box be damaged (see pins 31 in FIG. 1) in order to mount the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,038, issued on Mar. 4, 1969, to Martin Berliner describes a unitary humidifier to be placed in humidors or other similar containers. The humidifier has a water reservoir in communication with a chamber of tightly packed fibrous, water-absorbent material with an adjustable opening to the surrounding area to emit moisture laden air with varying amounts of moisture. The patent to Berliner describes a relatively complex humidifier structure that is, therefore, relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,296, issued on May 6, 1980, to Heinrich Hrabik describes a preservative for film including a capsule housing a tablet containing compacted camphor powder. The capsule is mounted within an aperture in the wall of a film magazine. The capsules are manufactured as a plurality of discrete units on a perforated strip of base sheet material. The patent to Hrabik requires the wall of the film magazine to either be modified to include an aperture or manufactured with an aperture which may compromise the integrity of the enclosed environment within the magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,892, issued on Jan. 31, 1984, to Martin Berliner describes a humidifier device including a housing detachably secured to the interior of a musical instrument case, the housing having a refillable reservoir that feeds a surrounding absorbent ring. The patent to Berliner describes a relatively complex humidifier structure that is, therefore, relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,524, issued on Jun. 19, 1990, to Frank K. St. Charles describes a storage package for cigarettes including a receptacle having a moisture control vehicle therein. The moisture control vehicle is treated with a saturated salt solution having a water activity level preselected to the water activity level of the cigarettes to maintain moisture equilibrium over an extended period of time. The patent to St. Charles describes a humidifier device which is significantly different in structure from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,448, issued on Nov. 27, 1990, to Richard R. Carlson et al. describes a powdered composition enclosed within a sealed envelope which is formed of a sheet material impermeable to the powdered composition, but which is porous to the released vapor phase corrosion inhibiting compound released from the powdered composition. The sealed envelopes are manufactured in large sheets of individual envelopes having perforations in between the individual envelopes. The patent to Carlson et al. does not describe a humidifier device capable of being replenished.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,051, issued on Mar. 4, 1997, to Jorge L. Espinosa describes a cigar humidor having two separate storage compartments; one compartment is provided with a humidifier which is attached to the underside of a lid. The patent to Espinosa does not describe a humidifier device detachably mounted to the humidor.
United Kingdom Patent Number 216,213, published on May 23, 1924, describes a device having a pad or block of moisture absorbent material detachably fastened to the interior surface of the lid of a bottle or other container. The United Kingdom Patent Number 216,213 describes a device which is significantly different in structure from the present invention.
United Kingdom Patent Number 233,259, published on May 7, 1925, describes a device detachably mounted under the lid of a glass bottle which is used to absorb any moisture in the bottle. The United Kingdom Patent Number 233,259 describes a device which is significantly different in structure from the present invention.
French Patent Number 936,678, published on Jul. 27, 1948, describes a humidifying pad having a plurality of mounting holes. The French Patent Number 936,678 describes a device which is significantly different in structure from the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a humidifier device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.